


Bringing Him Home to Dad

by malome78



Series: Parenting Ain't Easy [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie brings home a date to meet Peter and Wade. A Sppideypool Exchange Fic for Manicmonkii who asked for fluff and dorkiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Him Home to Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manicmonkii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Manicmonkii).



If Peter didn’t laugh at the absurdity of it all he would cry. Emily Preston was going away for official S.H.I.E.L.D. business. You see, Ellie was bringing home her first real boyfriend tonight for them to meet. Instead of him meeting Emily, he was forced to meet Wade and Peter. It really wasn’t fair to Ellie that she had no family left to share these milestones with other than Wade who tried to keep her at an arm's distance for her safety.  
  
Despite how uncomfortable the situation might be for him and Wade, he knew they had to man up. It’s not like they would have to relive this moment anytime soon with kids they shared, what with the fact that Wade wasn’t exactly firing with a loaded pistol upstairs. Peter blinked at his thoughts, Wade was rubbing off on him. Figures the whole ‘two males with no uterus between us’ thing didn’t cross his mind.

Peter tried to think back to his previous relationships and wondered if he heard anything that would work. He hadn't had the most typical relationships so he didn’t have much to work with. Gwen’s dad wasn’t fond of him and refused to acknowledge the need for the talk with Peter. MJ never offered to bring him home to meet her folks; he didn’t even know if she if she cared if her father knew who he was. So, nope, no useful information was coming from the world of pain that was his dating history.

“Wade, did anyone’s father give you the ‘talk’?”  
  
“Anti Hero, baby boy. Only time I met anyone’s father it was when I was shooting their brains out. So that would be a no,” Wade said while raising one brow.

“I meant when you were a normal human.”

“Wasn’t exactly the ladies man I am now, was I? The whole mercenary thing is a turnoff to the ladies”

“Is it too late to have Captain America phone one in?”

“Listen, all I have to do is lay all my guns out and tell him if he hurts Ellie I will wear his spleen as a hat and bathe in his blood. I can make him believe that’s why the suit is red”

“But Wade, you promised you wouldn’t do any of those things when we came over.”

“He doesn’t need to know that! Just stand over there Peter and look menacing.”  
  
Ellie comes through the door with a thin waif of a boy and Peter realizes that she is safe. Hell, Clint and Nat’s cat could take this one out. But they do their proud protective Daddy thing and Peter is impressed the kid doesn’t seem squeamish at the fact Ellie has two superheros playing dad or the least bit annoyed by their posturing. Ellie picked a good one. The kid does seem a little nervous when he asks what time Ellie has to be back and winced a little at Peter’s hand shake- not that he tried to show his dominance through a handshake or anything; Peter was an adult after all.

It felt nice to play house with Wade. It felt nice to be able to give Ellie something close to normal. It felt good for him to do something to protect a little girl who had seen too much, too young. It was nice to know Ms. Preston would approve of something he and Wade did together. Mostly it was nice to do something with Wade and be recognized and respected as a couple.

Peter was happy to spy from his hiding space on top of the roof that Ellie was back fifteen minutes before curfew and her date walked all the way to the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nice to know he wasn’t going to be beating up any teenagers tonight.


End file.
